Agent Minnesota: Book 2
by RejectAgon
Summary: Hey, guys! Back with another book, though this time I won't be as quick with finishing this one! The first one I just wanted done and over with, sorry for rushing! Anyways, here we go! (Subtle romance)
1. Chapter 1

(Hey, guys! Welcome back to the start of another story! Now, the reason-alright, getting into it! Jeez, you guys're very pushy, aren't you?! Don't want me to get side-tracked again, I see! Anyways, let's get into it!)

Carolina followed Minnesota as he stalked off. "You're not going anywhere."

"Watch me!" Minnesota called over his shoulder, continuing walking.

Carolina rolled her eyes, following him. "No, I mean you actually aren't going anywhere. You're pretty much just walking to walk."

"Oh, like YOU care!" He snapped, sighing as he stopped walking. "...Though you do have a point."

Carolina shrugged. "I hate to say it-"

He glared at her under his helmet. "DONT. YOU. DARE SAY IT!"

Carolina looked at him quizzically. "I... wasn't going to, but okay."

He sighed heavily. "I'm trapped with two Freelancers who hate me, surrounded by idiots that also hate me... What could possibly make things any worse?!"

Carolina cleared her throat. "W-Well, Wash doesn't hate you. And I don't hate you. I just strongly dislike you. They're not just normal idiots. They're MY idiots, that you tried to injure. I highly doubt you could, but still. Also, Tucker hates you. No one else does, and nobody pays attention to Tucker, so I think you're fine."

Minnesota nodded. "...Thanks, and I won't do it again, but there's still some things that I still think need sorting through, like where am I going to sleep, where the bases are, what and where is everything-"

"I could give you a tour. Show you around the place and all that. If you'd like, of course. Not like I have anything else to do." Carolina said with a shrug.

Minnesota looked at her, giving her a slight nod. "...Fine." He smiled a bit under his helmet. "You know, it's not every day I get escorted by a beautiful woman-"

"Don't push it." She cut in sharply, walking side-by-side with Minnnesota as she showed him around. "Alright, fair point."

(...Well, can't blame Minnesota for trying, can you? XD! See you guys in the next one!)


	2. Chapter 2

(Hey, guys! Back for another one! Anyways, let's get into it!)

"Alright, there's the cafeteria. It's pretty self-explanatory what it does and what it's for. Over there is where the reds stay, while over there is where we stay, and over there is where the blues stay." Carolina said as her and Minnesota walked, Minnesota nodding slightly. "Ah, okay."

"Then there's the training room, a couple other rooms, the armory, and occasionally Chorus soldiers show up to check on us, but that's pretty much it. They don't really do much besides talk to us and see if we haven't killed each other or to see how we're doing. Well, that concludes our tour. I'll show you to your room."

Minnesota continued nodding. "Okay."

After Carolina showed Minnesota around, she led him to his room, opening the door. "It's not much, but I hope it should be eno-"

"It's fine." Minnesota interrupted, sitting on the bed.

Carolina stared at him. "...So I see. Anyways, I'll. See you around."

Minnesota shrugged. "Yeah, I gue-wait, hold up!" He said as he leapt to his feet. "I want a rematch. Training room. Right now."

Carolina stifled a laugh. "...A rematch. You. And me."

Minnesota smiled under his helmet. "Yeah, why not? Unless number one is too scared."

Carolina slowly shook her head. "...Do you have a death wish or something?"

Minnesota shrugged. "Well, I never had much of a life to begin with, so. Yeah, I'm serious. Unless you don't want to, then I guess I could reschedule."

Carolina rolled her eyes. "Fine, if you insist. It's your funeral."

Minnesota nodded slightly, following Carolina to the training room.

"And here I thought you were a coward!"

"Stop talking before I make this hallway red."

"...What kind of red?"

"MINN!"

"What?! I was just asking!"

(Weeeeeell, things are about to get very interesting! Anyways, see you guys in the next one!)


	3. Chapter 3

(Hey, guys! Getting riiight into it! Yep, not gonna talk or ram-I'm rambling, aren't I? Alright, I'll stop now XD)

Minnesota and Carolina reached the Training Room, getting into their stances. "You sure you're up for this?"

Minnesota chuckled. "Ready if you are, number one."

Carolina rolled her eyes, charging at him and throwing a punch at him as he ducked under it, punching her in the visor. "Paybac-" She interrupted him with a kick to the chest, punching him twice in the chest before side-kicking him in the helmet. "You were saying?"

He hit he floor with a thump, growling slightly as he grabbed her foot, yanking it out from under her as she gasped, hitting the floor. Minnesota got up, stepping on her chest and pinning her to the floor. "I win."

Carolina glared at him under her helmet. "...Cheap move, Minn."

Minnesota chuckled, taking his foot off her and extending his hand to her. "Sore loser."

Carolina shoved his hand aside, getting to her feet. "Whatever. You won, even though it was cheap, you still won. I respect that."

Minnesota's eyes went wide under his helmet. "T-Thanks, I guess."

Carolina brushed herself off, nodding slightly as she turned, strutting off.

Minnesota watched her leave, sighing slightly as he followed her out.

(Oooooooo, someone's in loooooooove! I think Cupid just shot an arrow! Anyways, see you guys in the next one!)


	4. Chapter 4

(Hey, guys! Back with another one! This one seems pretty long to make up for the short one, so! You're welcome, and let's get right into it!)

After a while of walking, Carolina sat down on a rock overlooking the sunset. "...Beautiful, isn't it?"

Minnesota shrugged, sitting beside her on the rock. "Eh, I've seen better."

Carolina glanced over at him. "...So what's your story?"

Minnesota looked at her quizzically. "What do you mean? If you wanted a story-"

Carolina narrowed her eyes at him. "You know what I meant..."

Minnesota laughed nervously. "Oookay, got it. Cutting the sarcasm. Well, it's... it's a long story..."

Carolina shrugged. "I've got time."

Minnesota sighed. "Fine. Back when I worked for the Project, I... wasn't the most 'Well-known'... I mostly kept to myself, minded my own business-"

Alpha appeared. "He wished he could be a part of an Elite squad. Preferably with you in it."

Carolina stifled a laugh. "Elite squad...?"

Minnesota cleared his throat. "...Alpha, I'm gonna delete your hard drive after this. Though, yes. I did. I never got to do anything besides maintenance, so then I started snooping, but that's another story. Then, I had my chance."

Alpha disappeared with a laugh, while Carolina stared at Minnesota. "...Chance at what?"

Minnesota looked at the horizon. "A chance at being one of you. A chance at being at the top of that list. A chance..." He clenched his fists. "...Then I blew it."

Carolina noticed him clench his fists. "How did you blow it?"

Minnesota shook his head slightly. "I... I couldn't leave them. I-I just... I thought I could do it. I thought WE could do it..."

Carolina looked at him with concern, unsure what to say. "..."

Minnesota sighed heavily. "...I had my chance, and I blew it. Story end." He turned to leave, before getting his arm grabbed by Carolina, causing him to stop dead in his tracks.

Carolina shook her head. "You're just adding more questions. What happened?"

Minnesota Looked at his arm, then at Carolina. "...I had a squad. Some of the bravest folks I knew." Minnesota chuckled slightly.

Carolina looked at him quizzically. "Okay, you're laughing. That's not a good sign."

Minnesota shot a look her way. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea..."

Carolina shook her head. "Oh, no. You're not leaving until you tell me, so start talking, and I'll stop the jokes."

Minnesota smiled under his helmet. "...Anyways. I had a... person I liked. She was beautiful. Gorgeous red hair, dreamy eyes..."

Carolina chuckled. "You're drooling, lover boy."

Minnesota shot her another look. "Aaaaaanyhow, I tried to impress her, and failed. Woo, great story! Okay, time for be-Ow!"Carolina grabbed his shoulder tightly, holding him in place. "Oh, come on, mom! I just wanna go to my room!"

Carolina laughed slightly, still squeezing his shoulder. "Call me that again, and I'll bury you six feet under. Now, continue." "Yes sir-Ow! I-I mean ma'am! MA'AM! Oww!"

Carolina stopped squeezing his shoulder, motioning over to him. "Continue, please."

Minnesota yanked his shoulder away, rubbing it slightly. "Owwwwwww! Holy jeezums, you have lobster claws for hands! God!"

Carolina glared at him. "The story. Now. Before I lose my patience."

Minnesota Nodded. "Riiiight... anyways, It was supposed to be a typical snatch-and-grab operation. Easy pickings. That is, until we were ambushed by the Insurrectionists. The Director ordered us to disengage, but I didn't listen. I thought I could complete my mission. Earn a spot on that damned board...!"

He punched the nearest rock, while Carolina looked at Minnesota's now-bleeding hand.

Minnesota looked at his hand, massaging it. "Damn it... I hate it when I'm emotional..."

Carolina smirked under her helmet. "And when you punch rocks?"

Minnesota whipped his head over to her. "Oh, like YOU haven't!"

Carolina narrowed her eyes, her smirk fading. "Watch it, Einstein!"

Minnesota rolled his eyes under his helmet. "Right, sorry princess..."

Carolina frowned under her helmet. "...I swear, it seems like you're trying to get me to kill you."

Minnesota shrugged. "No. Well, I may have a death wish, but you'd just make it extremely painful, so I'll pass."

Carolina took her helmet off, grinning at him. "You know me so well. I'm touched."

Minnesota stared at her, mesmerized by her grin. "W-Well, it was just...just a lucky guess."

Carolina looked at him quizzically. "...Are you okay?"

Minnesota Nodded quickly, snapping out of his trance. "Y-Yes! Perfectly fine! Anyways, we retreated into a building. We practically had to drag our wounded... I didn't pay attention, and climbed higher up as we returned fire. Little did we know, the bastards had the place rigged with explosives... They blew up the building, my squad died, I survived, the en-"

Alpha appeared. "You forgot to mention me!"

Carolina nodded slightly. "Yeah, what's you and her's story?*

Minnesota shrugged, taking his helmet off. "I found her in the rubble, plugged her in, lived in fear for years, then traveled here, and here we are now."

Carolina stared at him, putting her helmet under her arm. "...Wow. I'm... I'm sorry for pushing you to say that. I... I didn't..." She paused, sighing heavily. "I know it must've been hard for you... to see everything you built... hours you spent training them... just to watch them all..."

Minnesota buried his face in his hands. "...Aaaand, now you just made it worse."

Carolina patted his shoulder. "Oh... Oops."

Minnesota shrugged her hand off, taking his hands away from his face. "Meh, Don't worry about it. I know how hard it is to feel emotions."

Carolina scowled. "...I'm gonna hurt you."

Minnesota practically leapt to his feet. "Welp, Anyways I'm gonna get some rest. Sun's going down and all."

Carolina nodded slightly, putting her helmet on. "Alright. I. I might be up for a while. G'Night..."

Minnesota nodded, putting his helmet on and heading to his room. "Bye."

Carolina flinched slightly. "I should really tell him about that... I'll tell him tomorrow. God, I'm sounding like Griff! I really need sleep..." She waited until Minnesota went to his room, leaving to her room to sleep.

(Huh. Well, that was an interesting chapter! And a long one! Anyways, see you guys in the next one!)


	5. Chapter 5

(Hey, guys! Back for another one! This one probably won't be as long though, but we'll see how it ends up as I go along! Anyways, let's get right into it!)

Minnesota slowly opened his eyes, sitting up and looking around his room. "Man, I haven't slept that well in months."

Alpha appeared, crossing her arms. "Oh, I see how it is! I let you sleep in a chair, and this is the thanks I get!"

Minnesota chuckled. "Well, I do appreciate it, but I was talking about the 'not sleeping in a bed' dilemma."

Alpha nodded slightly. "Ah. I see now."

Minnesota nodded back, swinging his legs over and stretching slightly. "...Did I sleep in my armor?"

Alpha ahrugged. "Welllllllll, yes. Yes you did."

Minnesota opened a wardrobe, finding a bunch of armors with his coloring. "...Uh, what? How?"

Alpha looked in the wardrobe, her eyes going wide. "Huh. Carolina must've put them there while you were sleeping..."

Minnesota shrugged, picking up some armor that looked similar to his. "Can't really complain, can I?"

Alpha turned away instinctively. "My question is, how did they manage to even get the armor? Much less afford it?"

Minnesota changed into the new armor, kicking the damaged one aside. "Whaddya think? Pretty nice?"He said as he took Alpha's chip out, putting it in the new helmet.

Alpha turned back to him, shrugging slightly. "Eh. Not bad. Shinier and less damaged, I'll give it that."

Minnesota shrugged, walking out. "Yeah, I guess you've got a point, there."

"I see you got my gift."

Minnesota whipped around, finding the source of the voice to be Carolina's. "Oh, hey. Yeah, uh, thanks."

Carolina nodded. "Of course. It seemed much better than your damaged armor."

Minnnesota adjusted his gauntlets. "How did you even manage to get them?"

Carolina smirked under her helmet. "Well, let's just say I know some people."

Minnesota shrugged. "Works for me."

Carolina gave him a slight nod, heading to the cafeteria. "Well, I'm gonna head to the Cafeteria. You should get something."

Minnesota nodded back, following her. "Alright, if I have to."

(Huh. Wonder who works on armor. Could be Lopez. Plus, don't they know Chorus soldiers? It also could've been Donut, I guess. The whole 'design thing'. Anyways, see you guys in the next one!)


	6. Chapter 6

(Hey, guys! Back with another chapter! Gonna get right into it!)

When Minnesota entered the Cafeteria, the room fell silent as the Reds and a Blues stared at him, Tucker glaring.

Minnesota rolled his eyes, following Carolina to a table and sitting down.

"Well, you seem to be very popular." Carolina half-joked, leaning into her chair.

Minnesota scoffed, the Cafeteria noise coming back. "Yeah, no kidding..."

Carolina took her helmet off, adjusting her ponytail. "Well, if you manage to throw Tucker into a wall and knock Sarge to the ground, I'm sure that's gonna gain you some notoriety. And not in a good way."

Minnesota shrugged. "Yeah, yeah, I know. I already apologized."

Carolina stopped for a moment, before continuing to fix her ponytail. "I'm not the one you should be apologizing to."

Minnesota stared at her for a moment, before averting his gaze over to Tucker. "As if. It's one thing to apologize to someone you knew, but to complete strangers?" He paused a bit. "I draw the line there."

Carolina shrugged, finally managing to fix her ponytail. "Then you should get to know them. You and them have more in common than you realize."

"And they're also idio-wait a minute, did you just call me a doofus?"

Carolina smirked, stretching her arms upward. "Maybe. Maybe not."

Minnesota sighed. "Whatever..."

Carolina's smirk grew to a smile. "I win."

Minnesota stood up. "I'm heading to the Training Room. You're welcome to join me if you'd like."

Carolina dropped her smile, nodding slightly. "You go on ahead. I'll catch up."

Minnesota returned the nod, heading to the Training Room.

(Hey, guys! Well, that was interesting, to say the least! Anyways, see you guys in the next one!)


	7. Chapter 7

(Hey, guys! Back with another chapter! I'm, uh, I'm kind of upset right now, so if you post a review, I-Fine! I'll get to the story! Jeez, needy people!)

Minnesota and Carolina got into their stances. "Ladies first."

Carolina rolled her eyes, charging at Minnesota. Minnesota side-stepped out of the way, kicking her in the gut.

She took the blow, grabbing his leg and punching him in the visor.

He fell backwards, leaping back onto his feet. "Smart. But I don't go down that quick."

Carolina punched him in the chest twice, hitting him in the side of the helmet with her palm. "I was hoping you wouldn't!"

Minnesota stumbled back a bit, regaining his footing and smirking under his helmet. "Was that a compliment?"

Carolina punched him in the visor, surprised that he caught her fist. "You get flustered easily."

"Shut up." She side-kicked him in the ribs, yanking her hand out of his grasp.

Minnesota chuckled, regaining his footing. "Didn't see that one coming."

Carolina stifled a laugh, throwing another punch as he ducked under it, hitting her in the gut and roundhouse-kicking her to the floor.

She growled, getting back onto her feet and switching her stance.

Minnesota swallowed hard. 'Uh, oh. No more Miss-Nice anymore...' He thought to himself, getting a fist square into his visor as he stumbled back, getting knocked to the ground by a spinning kick.

Carolina landed on her feet, brushing herself off and looking down at him, extending a hand to him. "Whew. That was interesting. You okay?"

He hesitantly took her hand, pulling himself to his feet. "Eh. Could be better. Then again, I'm not sure what I expected from 'top of the board'."

Carolina shrugged, taking her helmet off. "Fair point."

Minnesota smiled under his helmet, giving her a slight nod and heading out of the Training Room. "That was something..." He muttered under his breath.

(Sorry, had to cut it short! I'm just pretty upset, anyways, see you guys in the next one!)


	8. Chapter 8

(Hey, guys! Back with a final chapter in the second book! Don't worry, I'll make another story shortly after this one! That is, unless you don't really care for my stories... anyways, let's get right into it!)

Minnesota threw himself onto his bed dramatically, looking his armor over. "Alpha, how'd I do?"

Alpha shrugged. "You were close, but Carolina still managed to overpower you. She was even, as you people would say, 'Going easy on you'."

Minnesota groaned. "That was her going easy on me?! Ugh... I'm so screwed."

Alpha nodded slightly. "Well, look on the bright side, at least she hasn't killed you yet."

Minnesota shot her a look. "Not helping."

Alpha crossed her arms with a 'hmmph!'. "Well, excuuuuse me for trying to make the best of the situation!"

Minnesota chuckled. "Oh come on, you know you care about me."

Alpha turned her head away. "Tch! Only because it's my job to, otherwise I would've ditched you long ago!"

Minnesota shook his head. "Where exactly would you go, anyways?"

Alpha shrugged. "Not even the slightest clue, but still! I'd have gone as far away as I could!"

Minnesota took his helmet off, grinning. "Aw, come on, sis. You can't hold that against me."

Alpha disappeared, reappearing on the side of his bed. "Just get some sleep, before I get Carolina to make you sleep!"

Minnesota chuckled. "Night, sis!"

Alpha glared at him. "...Night."

Minnesota chuckled, slowly falling asleep.

|Timeskip|

Minnesota slowly opened his eyes, sitting up and stretching. "Ugh... I need coffee. I doubt there is any, but I still wouldn't mind it."

Alpha appeared. "You say that every morning."

Minnesota rubbed his eyes. "I do? I've never noticed..."

Alpha rolled her eyes. "What would you ever do without me."

Minnesota chuckled. "Well, I'd probably have a certain redhead in my be-"

"OOOKAY, time to wake up! Get up, let's go!" Alpha cut him off mid-sentence, clapping her hands loudly.

Minnesota chuckled. "Alright, alright! I'm up! Jeez, you sound jealous."

Alpha shook her head. "No, I just don't need to know anything between you and Carolina."

Minnesota got out of his bed, picking up his helmet and putting it on, walking out the door. "Duly noted."

Alpha smiled, disappearing. "I win."

Minnesota stifled a laugh, heading to the Cafeteria.

(Well, Alpha and Minnesota had some bonding time! They're so nice together! Anyways, see you guys in the next one!)


End file.
